Rosary of the Blessed Virgin Mary (text)
Promises of the Blessed Virgin Mary to those who pray the Rosary 1. Whoever shall faithfully serve me by the recitation of the rosary, shall receive signal graces. 2. I promise my special protection and the greatest graces to all those who shall recite the rosary 3. The rosary shall be a powerful armour against hell, it will destory vice, decrease sin, and defeat heresies. 4. It will cause virtue and good works to flourish; it will obtain for souls the abundant mercy of God; it will withdraw the hearts of men from the love of the world and its vanities, and will lift them to the desire of eternal things.Oh, that souls would sanctify themselves by this means. 5. The soul which recommends itself to me by the recitation of the rosary, shall not perish. 6. Whoever shall recite the rosary devoutly, applying himself to the consideration of its sacred mysteries shall never be conquered by misfortune. God will not chastise him in His justice, he shall not perish by an unprovided death; if he be just he shall remain in the grace of God, and become worthy of eternal life. 7. Whoever shall have a true devotion for the rosary shall not die without the sacraments of the Church. 8. Those who are faithful to recite the rosary shall have during their life and at their death the light of God and the plenitude of His graces; at the moment of death they shall participate in the merits of the saints in paradise. 9. I shall deliver from purgatory those who have been devoted to the rosary. 10. The faithful children of the rosary shall merit a high degree of glory in heaven. 11. You shall obtain all you ask of me by the recitation of the rosary. 12. All those who propagate the holy rosary shall be aided by me in their necessities. 13. I have obtained from my Divine Son that all the advocates of the rosary shall have for intercessors the entire celestial court during their life and at the hour of death. 14. All those who recite the rosary are my sons, and brothers of my only son Jesus Christ. 15. Devotion to my rosary is a great sign of predestination. How to Pray the Rosary 1. Make the sign of the cross and say The Apostles Creed 2. Say the Our Father 3. Say three Hail Marys 4. Say the Glory be to the Father 5. Announce the First Mystery; then say the Our Father 6. Say ten Hail Marys while meditating on the Mystery 7. Say the Glory be to the Father 8. After each decade say the Fatima Prayer requested by the Blessed Virgin Mary. 9. Announce the Second Mystery then say the Our Father. Repeat 6, 7, 8 and continue with the Third, Fourth and Fifth Mysteries in the same manner. 10. Say the Hail, Holy Queen after the five decades are completed. 11. As a general rule, the JOYFUL MYSTERIES are said on Monday and Saturday; the SORROWFUL MYSTERIES on Tuesday and Friday; the GLORIOUS MYSTERIES on Wednesday and Sunday; the LUMINIOUS MYSTERIES on Thursday. The Apostles Creed I believe in God, the Father almighty, creator of heaven and earth. I believe in Jesus Christ, his only son, our Lord. He was conceived by the power of the Holy Spirit, and born of the Virgin Mary. He suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried. He descended to the dead. On the third day he rose again. He ascended into heaven, and is seated at the right hand of the Father. He will come again to judge the living and the dead. I believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy catholic church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and the life everlasting. Amen. Our Father Our Father, Who art in heaven; hallowed be Thy name; Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. Amen. Hail Mary Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen. Glory Be Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit. As it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end. Amen. Hail, Holy Queen Hail, Holy Queen, Mother of Mercy, our life, our sweetness and our hope, to thee do we cry, poor banised children of Eve; to thee do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this vale of tears; turn, then, most gracious Advocate, thy eyes of mercy toward us, and after this, our exile, show unto us the blessed fruit of thy womb, Jesus. O clement, O loving, O sweet Virgin Mary! Pray for us, O holy Mother of God, that we may be made worthy of the promises of Christ. Amen. O God Whose O God, Whose only - begotten Son by His life, death, and resurrection, has purchased for us the rewards of eternal life; grant, we beseech Thee, that meditating upon these mysteries of the Most Holy Rosary of the Blessed Virgin Mary, we may imitate what they contain and obtain what they promise, through the same Christ, our Lord. Amen. Fatima Prayer O my Jesus, forgive us our sins, save us from the fires of hell, lead all souls to heaven, especially those who are in most need of thy mercy. Category:Prayers Category:Rosary Category:Religious texts Category:Catholicism Category:Public domain works